ICECREAM MADNESS
by luvmydogz1
Summary: Zim's got a new plot to take over the world, and it involves.....ICECREAM? That's right, icecream. What crazy scheme could our favorite Irken Invader be up to now? What sort of MADNESS will ensue?? R&R!!
1. CHAPTER 1

ICECREAM MADNESS!!!  
  
by luvmydogz  
  
this is my idea for an actual Zim episode!! ENJOY!!...no seriously...enjoy...you are not allowed to dislike my story.....or I will REIGN DOOM UPON YOUR VERY SOUL!! With that in mind, READ!   
  
  
*show opens with GIR sitting on the couch staring at the wall. Suddenly, he jumps onto the floor and starts spinning around on his head screaming. Zim walks in*  
  
Zim: GIR! What are you DOing?  
  
GIR: I'm spinning around on my head. It's fun.   
  
Zim: We don't have time for this "fun", GIR, we have to DESTROY THE EARTH!  
  
GIR: *stops spinning* Hooray!! LETS SQUARE DANCE WITH A PLATYPUS!!  
  
Zim: Maybe later, GIR, for now, we have work to do!  
  
GIR: PLATYPUS!!   
  
*Suddenly, the sound of an icecream truck is heard outside the house. There is a voice over the loudspeaker*  
  
Icecream Guy: who wants icecream? I know you're in there! come out!!......I need money.....  
  
Zim: *jumps behind the couch* GIR, quickly, HIDE! It must be the government! They found my base!! but HOW? it must have been that DISGUSTING Dib. DAMN HIM! *shakes his fist in the air* GIR, GET OVER HERE!! GIR?  
  
*Zim looks to see that GIR is no where to be found, and the door is hanging wide open. From outside, he hears GIR's voice*  
  
GIR: ICECREAM!!!  
  
Zim: GIR, NOOOO!! YOU'LL COMPROMISE THE MISSION!! COME BACK!! GIR!  
  
*Zim sneaks up to the door to see GIR standing at the icecream truck, and being handed icecream.*  
  
Zim: GIR, get back in here! NOW!  
  
GIR: YES, MY MASTER. *GIR runs back into the house and Zim slams the door.*  
  
Icecream guy: Hey! You forgot to pay me!!  
  
*Zim opens up the door and throws a rock at the icecream guy*  
  
Zim: BE GONE, GOVERNMENT SPY! YOU DONT FOOL ME!! BE GONE!!  
  
GIR: my rock....  
  
*Zim slams the door shut*  
  
Icecream guy: I get that a lot........   
  
*The rock Zim threw lands in the gas pipe at the back of the truck. When the icecream guy starts the truck again, it explodes.*  
  
Icecream guy: *crawls out of the burning wreck* damn.  
  
Some random little kid on the street: HA HA! ( you know, like the kid from the simpsons!)  
  
Icecream guy: WHY?????  
  
*Back in the house*  
  
Zim: GIR, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? THE WHOLE MISSION COULD HAVE BEEN LOST!! GIR? ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME??  
  
GIR: mmmmmm, I LOVE ICECREAM!  
  
Zim: GIR, FORGET ABOUT THE ICECREAM!!  
  
GIR: forget about the icecream? but...i love the icecream!! the icecream is my LIFE! i NEED the icecream!! i can't forget the icecream!! ICECREAM!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!  
  
*GIR gets hysterical and starts running around the house screaming*  
  
Zim: Okay GIR, you don't have to forget about the icecream. Just stop that infernal SCREAMING!  
  
GIR: *immediately stops running* OKAY!! *he continues to eat his icecream.*  
  
Zim: What is this "icecream" anyway?  
  
GIR: ITS GOOD! HERE, TRY SOME!!  
  
*GIR SHOVES THE ICECREAM CONE INTO ZIM'S MOUTH*  
*THE ICECREAM HITS ZIM'S TEETH AND HE GETS THAT BIG OUCHIE FEELING YOU GET WHEN ICECREAM HITS YOUR TEETH*  
  
Zim: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!! *HE RUNS AROUND THE HOUSE SCREAMING*  
  
GIR: I told you it was good.....*RUNS OVER TO ZIM, TAKES BACK THE ICECREAM, AND CONTINUES EATING IT*  
  
Zim: GIR, THAT WAS HORRIBLE!! NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!!  
  
GIR: OKAY! *all of a sudden GIR starts wobbling back and forth* WOAH!  
  
Zim: GIR! WHAT ARE YOU DOING??  
  
GIR: IVE GOT BRAIN FREEZE!!  
  
Zim: Brain Freeze? What is this "Brain Freeze"?  
  
GIR: WELL ITS....*GIR passes out on the floor*  
  
Zim: Oh well, I shall have to consult my computer!!   
  
*Zim runs over to the toilet to go down to the computer, but on the way runs into the wall and falls. He gets up, makes sure no one was looking, and continues over to the toilet, and then makes his way down to the computer"  
  
Zim: computer! What is this "Brain Freeze"?  
  
Computer: Brain Freeze? Well....uh.....its when.....uh....you eat too much....... uh......icecream....and...uh....your brain freezes.  
  
Zim: Incredible!! I never knew "icecream" had so much power!! If I feed this "icecream to all the people of earth, then their brains will freeze, and....  
  
Computer: You can take over the world!!   
  
Zim: I WAS GOING TO SAY THAT! QUIET!!  
  
Computer: ...sorry...  
  
Zim: as I was saying...I CAN TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!   
  
Computer: Why are you so amazing?  
  
Zim: QUIET!!! DO YOU WANT ME TO DISMANTLE YOU?  
  
Computer: ..no....  
  
Zim: good....WHY AM I SO AMAZING?!?! I must get to work immediately!!   
  
*Zim runs off to go get started*  
  
Computer: stupid alien.....  
  
Zim: WHAT?  
  
Computer: nothing.  
  
  
okay..and thats the first chapter!! what kind of DOOM will Zim reign upon the human population?!? You will just have to wait till next time to find out!!! now BE GONE! 


	2. CHAPTER 2

GIR: watcha doin? ( i know he just passed out a few moments ago, and his suddenly being awake doesnt make any sense, but hey, i dont make any sense either. ;-)  
  
Zim: I am making icecream, SO MUCH icecream!! AHAHAHAHA.  
  
GIR: ICECREAM!! YAY!!  
  
*GIR dives for Zim's newly created icecream making machine*  
  
Zim: No GIR, I need that icecream for my plot to take over the earth!!  
  
GIR: awww, just a little?  
  
Zim: no  
  
GIR: pleeeeeeze??  
  
Zim: no  
  
GIR: Okay......How bout now?  
  
Zim: NO GIR!! DO NOT EAT THE ICECREAM!!  
  
GIR: awww, okay..... *turns as if he's leaving, but then runs towards the icecream machine and jumps in the top.*  
  
Zim: GIR!! WHAT DID I JUST SAY??? GET OUT OF THERE!!  
  
GIR: WEEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Zim: GIR!!!!  
  
GIR: *jumps out of the icecream machine* ooooo, okay  
  
Zim: With this icecream, I, Zim, shall take over the earth!! I will finally fulfill my mission!! O wait, the mission! I have to report to the tallest!!  
  
GIR: The tallest?!? NO, not that!! ANYTHING BUT THAT!! ANYTHING BUT THE TALLEST!! NOT THE TALLEST!! AHHHHHHHH!! *runs around the base and ends up jumpin into the icecream machine again*  
  
Zim: GIR....  
  
GIR: *steps out of the icecream machine* ....sorry....  
  
*scene cuts to the Tallest's ship*  
  
Irken communicator guy: My tallest! Incoming transmission from Earth!  
  
Red: Earth?!? Zim is STILL alive?   
  
Purple: We should just blow up the planet and get it over with..  
  
Red: You know...that's not a bad idea....  
  
*Zim's face appears on the screen*  
  
Zim: Sirs!  
  
Purple: What is it this time, Zim?  
  
Zim: Well sirs, I think I may have come up with a way to conquer Earth!!  
  
Red: O really, and how are you going to do that?  
  
Zim: Well, its top secret....  
  
Purple: Aw, too bad, I guess well just have to...  
  
Zim: But ill tell you!  
  
Red: Joy..... Okay Zim, get on with it..  
  
Zim: I've got one word. *Zim's face gets up really close to the screen* Icecream.  
  
Red & Purple: Icecream?  
  
Zim: Yes, Icecream. I am going to give it to all the humans, causing them to experience a "brain freeze", at which point I shall conquer them all!! AHAHAHAHA.  
  
Red: *whispering to Purple* I think he's the one who's having a brain freeze....  
  
Zim: What's that sirs?  
  
Purple: Uh, nothing Zim. *snickers* Great plan. *snickers again* Good luck with that.  
  
Zim: Thank you sirs.   
  
Red: Um, Zim? What is your GIR doing?  
  
Zim: Huh? *Zim turns around to see GIR swimming around in the icecream again*  
  
Zim: GIR, WHAT DID I JUST SAY!!! I'm sorry my tallest, I must go, I will report back when I have defeated the earthlings!  
  
*Zim's face disappears from the screen*  
  
Red: Good, then we won't have to hear from him for a while..  
  
Purple: Maybe we really SHOULD just blow them up.....  
  
*Back on Earth*  
  
Zim: Okay GIR, there is enough icecream for me to try out its effects on those FOOLISH CHILREN at skool.  
  
GIR: YAY! I LIKE CHILDREN!!  
  
*Zim puts all the icecream onto a cart and wheels it to skool. He doesn't notice GIR jump into the cart with it. Once there he meets up with Dib*  
  
Dib: Hey Zim. What's with all the icecream?  
  
Zim: Not that it's any of your business, STINK-DIB, but I decided to be, *shudders*, nice, and bring all those DISGUSTING CHILDREN a snack.  
  
Dib: Oh really Zim? Well, I don't believe that for a second! You're up to something, I know it!!  
  
Zim: Believe what you want, DIB, I have things to do! I cannot waste my time having MINDLESS conversation with a *makes a disgusted face* human. I must go give out this icecream!  
  
Dib: O yeah? Well then I suggest you tell your dog to stop eating it..  
  
Zim: GIR!!  
  
*Zim picks up GIR and throws him away, and walks into the school. GIR runs in after him. Dib walks over to Gaz, who is standing on the steps*  
  
Dib: He's up to something Gaz! I know it!! I can SMELL it!!  
  
Gaz: Yeah, well I can smell YOU. Get away from me.  
  
Dib: *ignoring Gaz* It looks like its up to me, once again, to save the earth from destruction!!  
  
Gaz: I want to kill you.  
  
Dib: Yeah yeah, maybe Later Gaz, I have work to do!!  
  
Gaz: *as Dib turns to run into the skool* I'm going to take you up on that offer.  
  
Dib: Okay!! Later!  
  
Gaz: *evil laugh* ha....haha......HAHAHAHAHA *goes back to playing video games*  
  
  
  
  
okay, thats it for chapter 2!! what will happen when Zim gives all the children icecream? Will he really succeed in taking over the world?? Will the tallest blow up the earth? Will Gaz kill Dib? Tune in next time, to ICECREAM MADNESS!! 


	3. CHAPTER 3

Disclaimer: Yeah, I kept forgetting to do one of these. Basically, I don't own any of the Zim characters portrayed in this fic. I did make some kids up though, but I don't really want to own them.  
  
Icecream Madness  
  
by luvmydogz  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
*Scene opens in Ms. Bitters' classroom. She is ranting, once again, about something we really don't care about. So we join her at the end of her pointless speech*  
  
  
Ms. Bitters: ...and that, children, is why all poor people should be shot.  
  
Sara: But Ms. Bitters, you're a teacher, which makes you poor. Shouldn't you be shot?  
  
Ms. Bitters: Yes, I should.......but I'm not that lucky.  
  
*Just then, Zim walks in the door, pulling his cart full of icecream*  
  
Ms. Bitters: Zim, what are you doing??  
  
Zim: Sir! I have brought in a "snack" for my fellow classmates.  
  
Ms. Bitters: Really Zim? *she does that spooky slithery thing she does and gets right up into Zim's face* What's the catch?  
  
Zim: AH! *he slaps her away* There is no "catch", foolish earth-teacher, I have brought in icecream for everyone.  
  
Kids: YAY!! *everyone starts getting out of their seats to run up and get icecream*  
  
Dib: *runs into the classroom* NOOO!! Don't eat that icecream! It's probably POISONED or something horrible like that!! DON'T EAT IT!!  
  
*All the kids stop, look around at eachother, and then continue to run for the icecream, trampling Dib in the process*  
  
Dib: ...NOOOOOO!!!....ow....YOU'LL ALL BE DOOMED!!....OW! WATCH WHERE YOUR STEPPING!!  
  
Letter M: Move out of the way, Dib, you're blocking the icecream.  
  
Dib: IM TELLING YOU! DON'T EAT IT!! ZIM IS UP TO SOMETHING!!  
  
Letter M: Why do you always have to pick on Zim?  
  
Sara: Yeah, if anything, you should go make fun of Bob. He glued his head to the wall again..  
  
*cuts to the back of the room*  
  
Bob: ...help me.... ....i want some icecream too......  
  
*someone throws water at him*  
  
Sara: Shut up Bob!!  
  
*The water causes the glue to become undone*  
  
Bob: I'm free!! YAY!!! Hey, some glue!! I wonder what will happen if I.......  
  
*He glues his head to the wall again*  
  
Bob: aww......  
  
*cuts back to the front of the room*  
  
Dib: Now that is just sad. But seriously, don't eat the....  
  
*He turns around to see everyone stuffing their face with icecream*  
  
Dib: icecream......  
  
Zim: HAHAHA, my plan is underway!! Soon the earth will belong to the Irken Armada!!  
  
Kid: Eww, there's a dog in the icecream!  
  
Zim: GIR!!  
  
*suddenly, everyone starts wobbling back and forth and groaning*  
  
Dib: Zim! What's going on?? What did you do?!?  
  
Zim: AHAHAHAHA! YOU EXPECT ME, AN ADVANCED ALIEN LIFE FORM, TO TELL YOU, AN INFERIOR EARTHLING, MY INGENIUS PLAN?  
  
Dib: Well actually, yeah.  
  
Zim: Oh, okay then. I HAVE GIVEN THEM ALL.....BRAIN FREEZE!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Dib: Brain Freeze!! NOOO, YOU CANT........wait a minute, brain freeze, Zim?  
  
Zim: YES! BRAIN FREEZE!! you can go back to screaming now.  
  
Dib: HAHA, you stupid alien! the effects of brain freeze are only temporary!! As a matter of fact, they only last a matter of minutes, if not less!!  
  
Zim: WHAT?? NO! YOU LIE!!  
  
Dib: Oh yeah? Take a look at all your so called "brain freeze" victims.  
  
*Zim looks at all the kids, and sure enough, they are all starting to stand back up.*  
  
Zim: NOOOO!!!  
  
Kids: MORE ICECREAM!!!  
  
Zim: But...I don't have any more icecream....  
  
Kids: MORE ICECREAM!!!  
  
*all the kids start coming at Zim like an angry mob*  
  
Zim: AHH! NO, GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FILTHY DISGUSTING HUMANS!! NOOOOOOO!!  
  
*Zim turns and starts running out of the skool building, and the kids start to follow him*  
  
Dib: HAHA Zim, looks like I win again!!!  
  
*The kids all run right passed Dib, trampling him in the process*  
  
Dib: Ow.  
  
*the sound of the kids screaming is fading away, and it is just Dib left in the classroom. Then he starts hearing slurping sounds*  
  
Dib: What is that?  
  
*Just then, GIR pops his head out of the icecream bucket*  
  
GIR: mmmmm, I LOVE ICECREAM!  
  
Dib: AHHH! what are you still doing here? You're "master" left already. You're plan failed! I was the victor once again!! HAHAHA!!  
  
GIR: AHHHH!! YOUR HEAD!! IT'S SOOO BIG!!! MUST DESTROY!!!  
  
*GIR's eyes go all red and all his weapons pop out*  
  
Dib: WHAT?? AHHHHH!! NOOO!!!....hey, my head is not big  
  
GIR: DESTROY!!!  
  
Dib: ahhhh!!!   
  
*GIR chases Dib out of the skool building*  
*scene cuts to Zim sittin in his house. GIR walks in*  
  
Zim: my plan failed, GIR. I will just have to come up with a new way of conquering the earthlings  
  
GIR: yeah...  
  
Zim: What's that in your hand?  
  
GIR: o this? it's Dib's boot. He threw it at me as a present!! He's soo nice, and such a big head too!  
  
Zim: GIR! DO NOT BRING THE CLOTHING OF OUR ENEMIES INTO THIS HOUSE!! GET RID OF IT!!  
  
GIR: OKAY! *pops the boot in his mouth and eats it* mmmmmmmm...  
  
Zim: GIR, you're disgusting.  
  
GIR: awww, thank you master.   
  
Zim:Right......Now, I must figure out what to do next.  
  
GIR: I KNOW!! LETS TANGO WITH BILL!!!  
  
Zim: Who's Bill?  
  
GIR: Bill is one of the children I brought home with me from the school. I LOVE CHILDREN!  
  
*GIR whips out a little kid from behind him*  
  
Zim: AHHHH!! GIR, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!? GET THAT HUMAN OUT OF THE BASE!!  
  
GIR: OKAY! *goes to eat it*  
  
Zim: No! Don't eat it!! GET RID OF IT!!!  
  
GIR: awww....okay....  
  
*GIR opens up the door and throws the kid out. You here the sound of screeching tires and a car crash.*  
  
GIR: BYE BILL!!!  
  
Bill: ouch..  
  
*GIR shuts the door*  
  
Zim: Okay GIR, I am going to go down to the lab and try to come up with a new plan.  
  
GIR: Okay, I'm going to eat more icecream!  
  
Zim: No GIR, no more icecream!! I do not want any of that infernal substance in my base!!  
  
GIR: oh, then I guess I shouldn't have turned the icecream machine back on....  
  
Zim: YOU WHAT??? OOOO NOOOOOO!!!!  
  
*scene cuts to outside the house, where you see it explode with icecream flying everywhere*  
  
GIR: YAY!!!  
  
Zim: GIR!! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!! YOU BLEW UP THE BASE!!  
  
GIR: Yeah, but now look at all the icecream we have!!!  
  
*just then, you hear the voices of the children again in the background. Zim looks, and sees the mob from before coming straight for them*  
  
Kids: MORE ICECREAM!!!  
  
Zim: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
Yes, I know you all must be relieved, it is finally the end!!! So Zim didn't get to conquer the earth. And his base blew up. But don't worry, his base will be back in the next episode. Don't you just love cartoons?? As for me, this episode sure put me in the mood for some icecream, so I'm gonna go do that. Later. 


End file.
